Roze
Roze is one of the three heads of the Cerberus. She is the original Cerberus Head. Appearance Roze is a medium height, teenage looking girl with shoulder length, wavy, pink hair that covers her right eye and she wears white headphones and has a metal, skeletal mask with razar sharp teeth that covers her mouth and nose. Roze has a silver collar around her neck with a short chain that comes off said collar. Her default appearance is a sailor style school uniform with a blue ribbon, high knee socks and a gray plated skirt. She also wears another school uniform which is a skirt, knee socks, a button up cardigan, a shirt and a red bow on the shirt collar. Personality Roze has a rather calm and collective demeanor and speaks in a diplomatic tone. She is also shown to be very nurturing and considerate, as shown with her relationship with Chiaki. However, when it comes to Chiaki, she would do anything to keep him safe and stay close with him. History Prologue Roze was first seen as a pup that was seen by Chiaki as a kid. The start of the Story Roze next appears when Chiaki pulls on her tail and shocked him by her head transforming into another person, thus causing him to question whether the Cerberus's are humans. During Chiaki's near death experience fighting Orthos she appears with Chiaki and explains that the reason Cerberus is with them is because when Chiaki was little they took a bit out of his soul and in the process took away his ability to feel joy, she then goes on to heal Chiaki of his stomach wounds. Roze later appears lying on top of Chiaki in his bedroom. She then appears again in his room and then she hugs Chiaki very closely to the point of suffocation. When Kuro goes out on an errand for Chiaki to get eggs, she appears just in time to catch the eggs that Kuro drops and then a little girl suddenly comes up and tugs on her tail thus transforming back into Kuro. Powers and Abilities Healing powers: '''Much like her nurturing personality, Roze's abilities revolve around healing and recovering. She displayed this in her encounter with Chiaki. Her skill with this ability is very prominent as she can heal a large gash in a person's stomach in moments. When using this ability, her hand begins to glow. Relationships Humans * '''Chiaki Mikado: '''Roze feels extreme guilt about what she did to Chiaki, however, she also has feelings for him. Chiaki, as per usual, does not seem to notice. * '''Hinata Komone: '''In the first volume, Hinata helps Roze defeat a monster. Hinata is always very kind to Roze, even after learning that she took away Chiaki's ability to feel joy. Cerberus Heads * '''Shirogane: Shirogane was born from Roze's shame of her weakness. She often goes to extremes to protect Roze and her feelings, which often leads to Roze having to rein her in. * Kuro: Gallery :See Roze/Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female